superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Looneyverse
This image was taken from a Nasta catalog (1977).]] The Looneyverse, or Scoobyverse if you will, was an alternate Earth that unlike the Super Friends' world, was inhabited by talking animals. Because this world was full of talking animals, it was very similar to the Super Zoons' Universe and Earth-C-Plus, both of which were also inhabited by talking animals. Many, if not all such characters, such as Yogi Bear for example, were familiar to characters from other Earths, but usually only as fictional characters. Still, despite the fact that they were considered cartoon characters on most Earths, on this Earth, they were quite real, and they co-existed with humans and seemed to have at least close to the same level of intelligence as homo sapiens. Many humanoid natives of Earth-1A also had counterparts on this Earth, however their roles in life were quite different, as is the case with most parallel universes. For example, unlike Hal Jordan of the Super Friends' Earth, on this Earth, he seemed to be from the 24th century, although this isn't entirely clear, as it is possible that he and the rest of the Green Lantern Corps time traveled to that period to stop Sinestro, who was also in that time period for some reason. Although no such data has ever been revealed. in the Looneyverse.This image was taken from a video sleeve of 25 Cartoon Classics Volume 2 Daffy Duck & Pals from UAV Home Video (1992).]] It should also be noted, that by the standards of most universes, this Earth would have been considered quite cartoonish to most, since there was a number of anthropomorphic animals and also characters seemed to survive from things that would be what most would assume to be fatal, such as having a piano or an anvil dropped on their head. The cartoonishness of this universe doesn't end there, as the timeline doesn't always make sense, and cannot be taken too literally. For example, Scooby-Doo was active in the year 1972,As seen in The New Scooby-Doo Movies. but he was also inexplicably still alive in the 2010s;As seen in the DC comic book series Scooby-Doo Team Up. and his friends were all still young adults. Even if we were to believe that dogs have longer lifespans in this universe, that still doesn't explain why the Scooby gang wouldn't have aged a day since then. Also, Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble were often seen in the 20th century, despite that they were from the Prehistoric Era.As seen in various Cartoon Network commercials. This could also be why Hal Jordan was in the 24th century instead of the 20th century...because the timeline in this universe doesn't really make much sense, and shouldn't be taken too literally most of the time. History Presumably the history of this universe dates back as far as any universe. During the Prehistoric Era, Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble were next-door neighbors, and were good friends. During this time, dinosaurs and saber-tooth tigers are still quite common. Centuries and centuries pass, and by the 20th century, Mystery Inc. is formed, made up of Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley. Dynamic Duo.As seen in The Caped Crusader Caper (1972).]] In 1972, they even teamed up with the Batman and Robin from their Earth, on two separate occasions to take on the Joker and Penguin.As seen in The Dynamic Scooby Doo Affair and The Caped Crusader Caper (1972). In 1978, Bugs Bunny and some of his friends also teamed up with Batman, Robin and even Wonder Woman to take on Joker and the Riddler after they attempted to trash Porky Pig's birthday party.As seen in Bugs Bunny Meets the Super-Heroes (1978). Not long later, in 1979, Bugs and his friends even have an outer space adventure with the same three superheroes; Batman, Robin and Wonder Woman.As seen in Bugs Bunny in Space (1979). By the 1990s, the Super Friends of that Earth presumably still existed, but may not have, considering the Looney Tunes took on their superheroic roles. Bugs Bunny became Super Bugs, Daffy Duck became Bat Duck, Taz became Taz-Flash and Petunia Pig became Wonder Pig.As seen in the McDonald's commercial that advertised the Super Looney Tunes toys. By the year 2062, a man by the name of Mr. Spacely owned a major firm that dealt in the manufacturing of sprockets, although he was once honest enough to admit he had no idea what a sprocket was; this was due to him being bound by Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth.As seen in Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth (1998). By the twenty-forth and a half century, Duck Dodgers, possibly a direct descendant of Daffy, is a new hero in the galaxy. One time he accidentally had his laundry switched with Hal Jordan at a laundromat, and using his power ring, he briefly assumed the role of Green Lantern.As seen in The Green Loontern (2003). Natives of this Earth *Atom Ant *Barney Rubble *Batman *Birdman *Boo-Boo Bear *Bouncing Boy *Bugs Bunny *Catwoman *Chicken Warner Brothers Home Entertainment Academy Awards Animation Collection (2008).]] *Cosmo G. Spacely *Daffy Duck *Daphne Blake *Droopy *Felix the Cat *Foghorn Leghorn *Fred Flintstone *Fred Jones *J. Wellington Wimpy *Jerry Mouse *Johnny Bravo *The Joker *Muttley *Penguin *Popeye *Porky Pig *Richie Rich *Riddler *Road Runner *Robin *Scooby-Doo *Secret Squirrel *Shaggy Rogers *Shazzan *Speedy Gonzales *Sylvester *Tazmanian Devil *Thomas Cat *Tweety *Velma Dinkley *Wile E. Coyote *Wonder Woman *Yankee Poodle *Yogi Bear *Yosemite Sam *Zan References External Link *Looneyverse at the DC Database Category:Alternate Universes Category:Realities